Now I'm Here
by prettylittlepeddie
Summary: Sequel to Where I've Been. You have to read that before this one. It's senior year for Eddie, Patricia and...Jadely? As Jade approaches her first birthday, more drama happens in this House like never before. What happens when someone leaves? And old friends return in the picture? Find out in this drama-packed sequel to Where I've Been!
1. Prologue: Crazy, Hectic, Indescribable

**Hey! Here is the sequel to Where I've Been! If you stumbled across this one make sure you check out WIB first because this will make absolutely noooo sense to you. Also, if you are wondering what Jadely looks like I tweeted a picture this morning. My twitter is makeupbyem1. And if you want to find me other places my instagram is makeupbyem1/sibuna1fan and I have a youtube beauty channel so search makeupbyem1! So, without further or do, here's Now I'm Here!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis there would already be a season 4 in the works with TOR cast and they are trying to solve a mystery that links six schools together. But obviously that has not happened so I do not own House of Anubis. Have a lovely day.**

**-Em**

* * *

If I could sum up my summer in three words it would be crazy, hectic and indescribable. Ok maybe that's four but my mind has been in other places recently. Basically, we stayed at Mr. Sweet's for a few days. By a few I mean 2 and ½ but it was still hell. Then, we headed off to America. Again. Flying halfway across the world is crazy, hectic and indescribable by itself. But, I managed to do it with my boyfriend who sometimes gets on my nerves and our now 5-month-old daughter. Returning there was frightening, almost eerie in a sense. It's where we put ourselves in this position in the first place. Where we had seemed to go wrong in more than one way. The place were I had fallen in love for the first time. Which kicked off my three-month period of regretting Eddie. Most importantly, where Jade happened. So many of my most regretful events happened in that 3-bedroom shack on the beach. But, this summer was different. It changed Eddie, and myself for the better. We realized the responsibilities we had taken on. Eddie's mum and step-dad known, but, it was a secret to his half-sister Aspyn. She had been the most aggravated at first. At the end of the summer, on the other hand, she was the one to cry as we left. Eddie's friends were hard as well. They all knew he had a reputation of a "bad boy". I know I am not his first. So, they blamed it on him. After a long conversation and deep explanations they were a little shocked and kind of intimidated. Similar to Aspyn though, they realized how Eddie and I truly feel about Jadely and warmed up to the idea of us being parents.

* * *

Surprisingly, Eddie and I still managed to be typical teenagers. It's what Eddie's mum wanted us to do this summer. We went to parties, nights out on the boardwalk, went to the beach by ourselves a few times. Even managed to have a date night back in July. It was almost that everything was normal when we did those things. But, being a mum, Jade still meant the complete world to me and I could not wait to see her when I came home.

* * *

Watching Jadely grow up was indescribable. She was of course pretty shy when we first arrived. Now, she is the most social baby I have ever seen. She has a toy obsession. Anything she can get her hands on she plays with. She always is smiling and laughing and making little noises at things. Crawling around the whole house. She loves Aspyn so much. It is adorable to see those two play together. Aspyn is only ten so she is still young. When we took Jade to the beach, she loved sitting right on the edge of the water so when the waves came up she could feel it but still play in the sand. The planes were a tad bit of a hassle but it was worth it. I had the best summer of my life. Bring on senior year. Anubis style.


	2. Chapter 2: Senior Year

**I really do not know what to say so yeah, enjoy!**

**-Em**

**I donut own House of Anubis or Ed Sheeran**

* * *

I've been going to this school since I was 11. So almost 7 years. Anubis House is more of a home to me than my regular one. Starting senior year is kind of crazy. Seven years ago I would have never imagined I would be in the place I am. It's amazing how one place can change your life. Between Sibuna, Eddie, Jadely, this house has had one too many memorable events take place. Driving up this year felt so different than last year. I was not by myself with a two-week-old daughter nobody knew about. I was not scared of my boyfriend or my closets friends I knew my whole life. This time, I'm with my family. Which is such a big word but it's true. Eddie and I started a family. Way too early must I add. I was just getting used to that word. Of course I still have some uneasiness going in. Eddie is still the Osirian, there is still Sibuna. I can't bear to imagine what any sort of ancient mystery could unfold this year. What if I had to join? What if whoever this villain is tries to hurt Eddie? Or worse, what if they try to harm Jadely? Take what is most important to Eddie away.

"Yacker you ok?" Eddie asks from the drivers seat.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I reply.

"Are you sure? You have that face on where you worry about Jadely."

"Well yeah kinda."

"Come on tell me! Remember no secrets?"

He reaches over and grabs my hand. His thumb brushes across the back.

"Well, I know there has been a mystery three years straight-"

"Patricia that's what you're worried about? Calm down if there is I will take care of it ok baby?"

"Fine but what if they try to hurt-"

"Hey I said I got it alright? No need to worry Yacker."

"Ok."

I turn around to look at Jadely. She is fast asleep inside her car seat. Her hair is growing in to be a dark brown, my natural color. My mum sent me a picture of Piper and I as babies a few weeks ago and it's really weird how much Jadely looks like me. Except her chocolate brown eyes obviously. Mine are a bluish-green color. She gets that from Eddie.

* * *

Soon enough we arrived at the too familiar old brick house. I hopped out of the car and took a deep breath. I swung around back and strapped Jadely out of her car seat. I know I really should not be having déjà-vu of last year because Eddie is right next to me. But for some reason I'm just as uneasy. Eddie popped the trunk to get the luggage out but I could not wait that long. I walked right up to the front door and entered. The same smell of Trudy's baked goods was in the air. I opened the second door and stepped inside the familiar hallway. Taking everything in. It would be the last time I would be entering this house in the beginning of term. Wow.

"Patricia!" Joy squealed from the top of the steps.

"Joy!" I shouted back at her. She ran down so quickly I could barely see it.

"Oh my gosh Jadely look how big you have gotten!" She steals Jade from my arms.

"So how are you and Jerome doing?"

"Fantastic! He is the best boyfriend ever! Well for me. How's Eddie?"

"Good," he states as he stumbles through the door with all our luggage. I couldn't help but crack up seeing him.

"Little help Yacker?" he questions me.

"Oh yeah sorry babe," I reply whilst grabbing a few of the suitcases.

"Wow Militia Patricia is getting soft?" Jerome sarcastically greets me as he walks out from his room and drapes his arms around Joy's waist. He also gives Jadely a kiss on the head. They're all more like family to her than her actual ones.

"Me getting soft? Look at you slimeball," I say back to him dragging the luggage into my bedroom. I just drop it in there before stealing my baby back from Joy then walking into the kitchen.

"Awe look at that little thing! What am I saying look how much she's grown!" Trudy greets Eddie, Jade and I as we walk into the kitchen, "and you two look adorable as well!"

"Hey Truds," Eddie states.

She gives both of us hugs and kisses Jadely's cheek. Jadely laughs a little than buries her head in my shoulder. It's really strange how Jadely got to know me better as her mum over the summer. I think being around so many people the first few months of her life got her confused.

"So how was America?" Trudy asks us whilst Eddie and I are eating her brownies.

"It was good. A lot better than the summer before," I reply.

"I bet," she states, "did Jadely like it?"

"Yeah, the plane kinda freaked her out but she got used to it once we arrived. Isn't that right Jadely? Isn't that right?" Eddie tickles her stomach. He still does the cliché baby things. I've been sick of that before it started. But, I will admit, anything to get a smile on Jade-y's face makes me happy on the inside.

* * *

After saying hello to our fellow housemates, we resort to our room. Basically, I sat Jadely on the bed with a few of her favourite toys played music and did the entire thing. Put all the clothes away, set Jadely's stuff up. In total it took me about 2 ½ hours. When I was completely finished it was around 9:30 so I just decided to get ready for bed. Eddie went out with Jerome, Alfie and Fabian a few hours ago. First I got Jadely bathed, in her pajamas and then I got myself done. Afterwards, I sat on my bed trying to rock Jadely to sleep. They say those types of things come to you naturally but for me, I still suck at it. I don't know if Jadely is just bad at falling asleep or I just cannot get her to settle down. In total, it takes about an hour for her to fall asleep. I know she really should not be falling asleep at 11:00 but normally she sleeps in until 10:00. So that is a major issue.

I felt Eddie crawl into the bed at around 11:30. Of course I did not fall asleep yet but I pretended I did. He played with my hair, kissed my neck softly and whispered "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran in my ear. He can be so romantic.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

**Heyyy guys! Just before we get started I wanted to dedicate this chapter to MusicalWheaten because it's her birthday today! And I also want to thank her for tweeting about my story the other day :). Last thing I wanted to point out that Peddie is a little OOC in this because obviously Jadely brought them closer and made Patricia more motherly. So, without further or do, enjoy!**

**-Em**

* * *

I can't be the only person who wished school never exists. I did my whole life. Sure, I love this school and the House and my friends and Eddie but still. Homework, learning, teachers, a headmaster that is your future father-in-law. Ew, that thought freaks me out every time. And when he calls himself grandpa just no. But, not only do I have to do work in school, the homework is the most annoying. I get that everyone hates it I really do but for me, it's just, different. I have to spend a few hours on homework every night with an infant in my arms. I know there cannot be exceptions made (believe me I tried). It's just annoying. So waking up at 6:30 that early September morning was not enjoyable at all. During the summer, Eddie and I, being the heavy sleepers we are, woke up at 10:30, 11:00. So, naturally, Jadely being mine and Eddie's child woke up at 10:30, 11:00. Getting her up this morning, was not fun at all. She's not going to school with us today but I still needed to get her fed and dressed. Trudy cannot do that early in the morning because she is too busy getting food ready for 9 other people. Anyway, when I groggily got Jade up she was crying so hard. I tried to get her to calm down but I had to get ready too. The whole situation was a disaster. When we finally were ready to leave, Eddie and I kissed Jadely goodbye and walked through the door. I was still so uncertain to leave her with Trudy all that time. She's used to Eddie and I. I just took a deep breath and entered the school. With Eddie by my side we can do the impossible.

* * *

Like every year, I changed up my look, again. I think with Jadely growing more and more I'm going to have to continue toning it down. Please, by the end of this year I'm going to look like a hobo. But, basically, I threw my hair up in a pony and curled some of the ends, but on some concealer, winged liner and mascara so I don't look like a zombie, and lastly, threw on a collared shirt, skirt, and tights. And some black flats. It's much more simple than what I normally used to wear but at least I look semi-presentable.

* * *

Eddie and I looked over our schedules. We asked Mr. Sweet to make them identical. It will help a lot with Jade as weird as that sounds. We both have history for homeroom, again. And this time, no new teachers from what we see. Thank goodness. It seems with every new teacher there is a new mystery.

"Shall we go to homeroom Yacker," Eddie loops his elbow around mine.

"Yes but only if you let go weasel."

"Fine," he grabs my hand instead and we head off.

It's in the same room, same desk arrangement, same teacher. They better not say abruptly to a student that someone is here to see you. The thought of another mystery sickens me.

"So class, if you look at your syllabus," Ms. Denby says drawing me out of my thoughts, "this year we will be learning about the history of different countries, starting with England and ending with America."

No ancients, good. Every time we learn about ancients something goes wrong. Well most of the time.

* * *

I would say that so far, my really only "problem" of being in school today is missing Jadely. I spent practically every minute with her for two months straight. I messaged Trudy a few times asking how she is. I contemplated on visiting her during lunch but Joy dragged me off to socialize. Some other students we're kinda friends with asked how Jade was and for pictures. But the entire time all I kept doing was thinking about her. The way she smelled, how she crawled, her little laugh. I wanted to be with her all day long. So, needless to say, when 4:00 rolled around and I could leave, I was pretty damn excited.

"I miss Jadey," I complained to Eddie as we walked home.

"I miss her too Yacker. All I could think about was her. I zoned out about 50 times," he replied.

"I can't wait to see her face and smell her."

"I know baby." He draped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"Jadey, Jadey, Jadey!" I exclaimed while running into the kitchen. I scooped her up from Trudy's arms and kissed her all over. She giggled and attempted to clap her hands.

"Did you miss mumma? Did you miss mumma?" I baby talked to her. I missed her so much I did not even care.

"Let daddy hold her," Eddie whined. I reluctantly gave him Jade and he talked the same way I did. Only, Jadely laughed a little more. Sometimes I think they get along better than I do with her.

"How was she?" I questioned Trudy while making myself and Eddie a snack like the rest of the house.

"She was good. Cried a lot but I think she just missed you and Eddie a ton. Patricia would you ever consider taking her to school with you all day? I do not mind watching her but I could tell she wanted her mummy and daddy. And look how much you missed her sweetheart. Eddie did too. Look at them."

I glanced over to the living room where Eddie was on the couch with Jadely. He was laying down and Jade was on top of him. He kept making weird noises and clapping his and her hands.

"I guess you have a point Truds. But as she keeps getting older it will become harder and harder to take care of her. I missed her so much."

"I thought love," Trudy replied.

I walked over to where they were and played along with them. Maybe I do need Jade with me all the time.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween

**Hola! Or hi uh yeah ;). Anyway I wanted to point out before I get into this chapter that I would rate it a high T personally so if you're under the age of 11 pleasee skip over it. But, if you think you can handle it then read on! Also I started school and Monday's are not my best days so if I skip an update or two please don't kill me. And I love this chapter and I hope you do too :).** **Have an amazing day!**

**-Em**

* * *

I have never been a fan of holidays. Like ever, in my whole life. Like why would the entire world come together to celebrate one random day in a month. And it's not like Eddie and I ever did anything for Valentine's Day either because we were not together then. But Halloween this year, I was not under any circumstances looking forward to it. I'm not in elementary school. We do not "dress up" in school and walk around and get sweets. Apparently, it's bigger in America so Eddie completely and fully intended to buy Jadely a Halloween costume this year. Was I for the idea? No. Why would I even be? I don't want my daughter to dress up in a fairy princess costume. Oh please, then every one would think it would be my idea in school. It's hard enough bringing her to school to begin with! And the fact that the "other day" this week is a Jadely day and Eddie would be fully on for dressing her up in a stupid costume. I swear is sometimes he more motherly than I am. Anyway, today Eddie is desperate to go find her a costume and tomorrow is the day I dread.

* * *

"How about this one Yacker?" Eddie pulls out a cat costume.

"Ew, no. I'm not dressing my daughter up in a pink fluffy cat costume," I reply. Jade is sitting on my hip whilst Eddie is roaming the overly spooky costume store in a nearby town. Little six year olds are running around us trying to find a superhero costume or something I don't even know or care to be honest.

"Fine then, what do you want to dress her up in?"

"You asked for my opinion? A normal average 7 month old baby."

"Normal? Average? Boy, you got that wrong."

"Fine. Since you are so persistent and I love you, sometimes, is there a devil?"

"A devil? Really Yacker? A devil?"

"What? I think it would be semi-cute. As long as she does not where it to school!"

"Can I make you a deal? Please Yacker? I'll massage your shoulders when we get home?"

Yeah, after I had Jadely I've been really tense so I force Eddie to do that to me every once in a while.

"Ok, what's your deal Weasel?"

"If we get Jadely a cute costume she can only where it when we get back to the house. And, you can approve it. Please?"

The damn puppy dog face gets me every time.

"Fine!"

"Yes!"

"Only, if she wears it when we're at home and you give me a back massage."

"Anything! Thank you Yacker!"

He kissed me quickly on the lips then ran down the aisle. What a dork.

* * *

If anyone actually even cares, we settled on a goth princess costume. It did not look too cheesy but in my defense Eddie actually picked it out and I just approved of it. The costume came with a one piece bathing suit shaped thing. I still do not know what that is called and I dress my daughter in it everyday. A really adorable tulle tutu that is black and red with some glitter on it and a red headband thing with a black star-shaped sparkly attachment. A devil would have been better but this is second best. That massage was worth it though. Anyway, it's now around 5:00 Halloween night. Eddie has already had his fun with Jadely in her costume. Willow, Mara, Joy and KT all thought it was adorable. I just stood to the side laughing at it though. I swear this better be the first and last time this ever happens.

"Yacker do you know where my red sneakers are?" Eddie asks me. We're both getting ready for a party at Mut house. They throw it every year on Halloween. This year though, I heard their house mother is letting them have the house to themselves. In a house of eight seventeen or eighteen year olds I'm expecting the worst. No one really talked about it but you can kind of imagine how this is going to end.

"Um, let me check my closet, Trudy could have thrown them in there by accident," I reply. I bent down in the closet I was already in front of and sure enough, Eddie's red sneakers were in there. I tossed them at him and stood back up. I picked out some dark wash jeans, a black and white striped top and of course, black combat boots. Makeup wise, I just touched up my basic black winged liner, put on some gold shimmery shadow and a sheer red lipstick. I looked over at Eddie who looked as hot as ever. I swear if someone could read my mind they will be dead. He had on a tight red t-shirt, blue jeans, my favorite leather jacket that he wears all the time and his beat up red sneakers. I could also smell him from across the room. Which is lovely. I had Jadely bathed and in her pajamas to make it easier for Trudy. I feel bad for having Trudy watch her but I definitely do not want to take her with us.

We arrived at around 7:30 to the party. When I first walked in I immediately noticed music was blasting and the smell of alcohol was prominent. Should have known.

"Eddie are you sure you want to stay here?" I questioned him.

"Yacker we're 17 and 18! Let's have a little fun tonight," he assures me.

"If you get drunk Eddison I swear!"

"I'll be fine babe." He kisses my temple before running off with Jerome, Alfie and Fabian.

"Come on Trish let's go dance," Joy pulls my arm off to the living room which has been converted to a dance floor.

"Fine," I obediently ran into the crowded mob of people.

* * *

Dancing with my friends made me completely forget about Eddie. It was just really nice to be able to have fun with my friends without having to worry about Jade. Tonight was probably one of the best nights of my life, until around 1 am.

"Heyyyy babeee," Eddie comes over to me kissing my neck.

"You're drunk," I stated. The smell of alcohol on him was horrendous.

"Mmmm baby why don't we go upstairs."

"Eddie! Stop now!"

"Want something to drink? It's reallyyyy good."

"No! Eddie! Stop. Come with me I'm getting you some water."

"Noooo! Come on babe let's go get wild! Woo!"

I looked over at Joy for sympathy but then realized she was doing the same thing with Jerome. Mara and Fabian left over an hour ago and KT and Willow are trying to find Alfie. He seemed to have disappeared. Well, guess we know what happens to him when he gets drunk.

"Eddie drink this," I handed him a glass of water.

"Wait, lemme add a little kick." He pulled out a flask from his back pocket.

"Eddie. Stop now!" I grabbed the flask from his hand and threw it across the room.

"Hey! You're ruining the fun!"

"We're going home. Now."

"Jadely would not want to see me like this."

"No she would not but again she won't remember so we're leaving."

"What is going on here!" someone screamed from the front of our house. The music killed and everyone had a guilty look on their face. I could not see who walked in but I definitely recognized the voice.

"Eddie look you're dad is here! You're so stupid for getting drunk!"

"Nah it's fun!"

"Lower your voice," I snapped at him.

"Who ever is responsible for this nonsense is going to be expelled!" Mr. Sweet demanded, "if you do not live at this house go to yours now!"

I grabbed Eddie's shoulders and directed him out of the kitchen to the living room. I saw Joy do the same to Jerome. Willow, KT and Alfie are still missing.

"Oh dear Eddison!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed.

"In my defense," I began, "he did it all on his own."

"You two will be staying at my house tonight. Get him in my car," Mr. Sweet handed me his keys while he was still directing other students out.

"Look what you did!" I yelled at him once I got him in the car.

"I'm sorry. It's starting to wear off now kinda not really."

"You're stupid! Our daughter is going to wake up tomorrow and not know where her mummy and daddy are because her daddy decided to get drunk with a bunch of loop jobs!"

"I'm a horrible dad!"

"Well since you won't remember this tomorrow then yes you are Eddie! Tonight ruined it for you!"

"I want to go to sleep."

"I don't blame you. It's two am and we still have school tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's um, not ok."

"Yacker?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do weasel. And you will never think that I never did because oh yeah, you're drunk!"

"No more parties?"

"Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Hiii! I'm sorry for not updating last week but I only had half the chapter done and I'm really busy with school. I know it's a lame excuse but I just started high school if you understand. Anyway, review!**

* * *

I chose not to stay at Mr. Sweets all night. I never actually fell asleep so it did not really matter. I went to the house at 5:30 to get changed and see Jadely. I really missed her overnight. Trudy said that she took care of her. Joy, Mara, KT, Willow, Fabian and I ended up going to school. Jerome was still hung over and Alfie got on some sort of sugar rush? He could have been drunk along with the rest and that is just what he said. I felt bad for leaving Eddie at Mr. Sweet's but he was so drunk last night so I thought it would be proper to let him sleep. During lunch time, I decided to go check on him.

"Eddie," I walked into his bedroom. He was still out cold on the bed. I needed to get him up though to take care of him. I walked over to the bed and shook him a tad.

"Get up weasel," I screamed.

"What do you want Yacker," he mumbled.

"It's 12:30 get up and be productive."

"12:30 crap! I missed half of school. Wait? Why are we at my dad's?"

"So you don't remember last night?"

"All I know is that I have a really bad headache."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to that party at Mut House. Oh crap! Sorry Yacker I really messed up." He cradled me in his arms and kissed my hair.

"It's ok. Well actually to be honest, I'm still kinda mad at you but yeah."

"I was stupid ok? We all were. Fabian was trying to talk us out of it but Jerome, Alfie and I couldn't help it."

"It's fine. Want some coffee?"

"Yes please!"

We walked into the kitchen. I was previously familiar with it because of when I stayed here over the summer. I set the coffee pot and grabbed Eddie and I mugs. Whilst it was getting ready I looked over at Eddie on the kitchen table. He looked horrible. His hair was messy and dirty, he was still wearing the same red shirt and jeans he had on last night. Just by looking at him I could tell he felt bad about this whole situation. I walked over to him with the mugs and sat down. I rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Cheer up Eddie," I stated.

"I'm not sad I'm more angry with myself. I was totally stupid actually. I let you and Jade down. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Eddie and if you remember what I said last night in your dads car I too was really angry at you and I don't mean any of that."

"We fought?"

"A little. It was more me just taking my anger out on you."

"Sorry Yacker. Can we go see Jadely?"

"Of course."

I cleaned everything up before we left my headmasters house. Ew.

"I'm so sorry Yacker," Eddie whispered as we walked to Anubis.

"I know! I forgive you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"So you would not mind if I kiss you right now?"

We are in front of Anubis facing each other with our hands intertwined. It was way to romantic and cheesy for my liking but it was just nice to have Eddie back.

"Yes, because you still smell like alcohol and have not brushed your teeth yet."

"Hahahaha."

He bends down and kisses my forehead.

"Jadey!" Eddie exclaimed as we entered the house.

"She's in here," Trudy exclaimed in the living room. We both walked in and a huge smile crept up on her face.

"Jadely, Jadely, Jadely!" Eddie screamed while laying on the floor. He picked her up so she was in the hair ontop of him and flew her up a few times. She kept giggling and making little noises.

"Eddie be careful!" I yelled at him from the couch.

"I'm fine look she loves it." He shook her around in his arms a little.

"Eddie stop. Go get a shower you smell awful," I snapped at him. I didn't mean to snap but sometimes it just, happens.

"Gees feisty Yacker?" Eddie gets up off the floor and hands Jadely to me.

"Only stating the truth."

I watched Eddie walk into the boys bathroom and turned to Trudy. Jadely is sitting on my lap with her tiny hands gripped tightly on my index fingers.

"Trudy can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course anything dear."

"Do you think that maybe what happened last night do you think that maybe Eddie did it because Jadely?"

"What do you mean?"

"The responsibility of having a child could of gone to his head and made him think he could handle anything? I'm really nervous Trudy."

"Sweetie I think he was just being a teenage boy. Jerome and Alfie were doing it also remember."

"What if he wanted to forget about her?"

"I'm sure he did not. Teenage boys are weird at times love. Don't worry."

"Thanks Trudy," she wipes a tear from my eye.

"Anytime lovely. Want me to go feed Jadely?"

"No, I can."

I pick Jade up and hold her on my hip with my left arm and bounce her into the kitchen. Every time I hear her little laugh I cheer up.

* * *

"Wait so then Alfie starts whacking himself in the head with a pillow," Jerome continues. It was dinner time and we were all cracking up listening to the boys side of the story from last night. Eddie and I sit on the end and Jadely is in her highchair in the corner of the room. She's just banging one of her toys around on the table part thing. Eddie removes his hand from around my shoulder and starts talking.

"So while Jerome was spinning around on the ground," he begins, "Alfie started to run down the hallway and I don't know if I thought I was chasing him or just standing but then I looked over at the end of the hallway and he wasn't there."

We all took a pause for laughing.

"I ran outside and somehow set the sprinklers off and started dancing in them!" Alfie exclaimed.

Laughter was exploding throughout the room, Joy's head was practically on Jerome's lap.

"That's all I remember," Jerome stated.

"Me two," Eddie agreed.

Alfie put his hand up in a 'me three'.

"Seems as if you guys were pretty wasted," I pointed out.

"Oh sweet Yacker you have no idea," he kissed my forehead and draped his arm back around my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**Yeah this is the earliest I've ever posted anything for sure. I just want to thank my school for not blocking fanfiction! I'm starting to write and post these on** **my iPad because it's a lot easier for me. And I'm well aware this chapter sucks. The idea for this is actually why I made this a story about their senior year. Warning, I do use some language in it. So yeah, have a lovely day :). **

**-Em**

* * *

Who knew running to the school for 5 minutes could be so, I don't even know how to say it, harmful? I just forgot a textbook. Nothing really that major. I bolted all the way to my locker and back. Victor was at the house, no problem. I did not "forget" about Jadely I had just forgotten I left her on the floor, not her crib where I thought I did. And I left the door ajar so it could have been really easy for her to push the door open and escape. When I ran back to our room I immediately looked to the crib. I knew there was no possible way for her to climb out of there.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

The front door slammed. I peeked my head out of the door to see Eddie coming back from dinner with his dad.

"Yacker you ok?" he questions the look on my face.

"No."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I ran to the school for 7 minutes total to grab a textbook thinking I left Jadely in her crib but I left her on the floor and the door to our room was wide open now I can't find her and she could be anywhere."

"Shhh calm down."

He wraps his arms around me letting me sob into his shirt. How could I have been so stupid? Who even does this?

"I know she's in the house," I mumble.

"Did you start looking?"

"No."

"Well come on!"

We check the boys bathroom, our room and the rest of the boys room. Nothing. No sign of a 7 month old anywhere. We try calling her name a few times but still nothing. The house is huge. She could be in the tunnels for all we know.

"Yacker?"

"What?"

"Where is one place you would never expect her to be on this floor?"

"Why are you asking me this?" We are standing in the foyer area.

"Because, we're looking in the obvious places-"

Joy, Mara, KT and Willow walk in from the mall.

"What's wrong Trish?" Joy asks me. I nudge Eddie.

"Yacker lost Jadely," he explains. Wow sounds like I killed her.

"What?!" Willow exclaims.

"She could be anywhere!" I throw at the heated mess of words being tossed around by the six of us. It was a mixture of anger, worry and panic.

"What is with all of this noise!" A scream anyone could recognize yells from above.

"We can't find Jadely!" Mara exclaimed.

"Who?" Victor questioned. Of course. He never even looked at my daughter.

"Mine and Patricia's to daughter?" Eddie clarified.

"How did this happen!?" Victor was infuriated now.

"Well, do you really want me to tell you Victor?" I had to add a little sarcasm to my daily issues.

"Shut up!" he closed the window coverings and went back to having eye-sex with Corbierre. I don't even know why I thought that.

"Ok, let's split up," Eddie begins, someones Osirian senses are tingling, "KT and Mara check upstairs, she might've been able to climb the steps, Willow and I will get the living room, Yacker and Joy check the kitchen.

We all split up to a hectic search party. That's when Trudy walked in from the super market.

"What's going on?" she questioned as she dropped the groceries on the counter. Joy and I were checking all of the bottom cabinets.

"Ask Victor," Joy mumbles.

"I lost Jade ok?" I clarify.

"Oh dear where was she?"

"On the floor in my room just keep looking!" I was sorta pissed at the fact it's been 20 minutes since our search party began and no one has even heard a wimpier.

"Did you check the laundry room?" Trudy asks, "I left the door open."

Joy and I exchanged glances of 'duh' before running into the tiny room.

"Jadey, Jadey baby," I semi-whisper. And that's when I saw it, an overturned laundry basket.

I crouched down and lifted the basket up and there she was sound asleep on one of Eddie's worn shirts.

"I don't want to touch her," Joy awed.

"I know me too, go tell the others we found her. I'll get her up."

"Patricia, I don't know if I ever told you this, but you are an amazing mum. I'm glad it happened to you."

"Thanks Joy, that means a lot." We hugged quickly before Joy skipped off to tell the others. I sat crossed legged on the ground and stared at the sleeping baby. She looks so innocent, not a care in the world. Snuggled up on a heap of Eddie's and my laundry. It's because it smells like us, it makes her feel safe.

"Yacker I can't believe you-" Eddie exclaims as he walks in.

"Shhh, look how amazing she looks." He sat down next to me and motioned for me to lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"We did good didn't we?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd never say this but I can't imagine life not being a mum."

"I know Yacker, I can't imagine life without you or Jadely either."

All the sudden Jadely wakes up bawling her eyes out. I pick her up and carry her into our room. Trying to calm her down by rocking her in my arms. It's really amazing how one little thing can change the way you look at life. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Not Kids Anymore

**Let's not talk about how long it's been since I've updated. At least this time I have a better excuse than school. I had a concussion. Basically, because of that it hurt to read and write which is pretty much what I do all the time. I'm feeling better now but I had a lot of work to catch up on because I was out of school for three days :/. Anywho, enjoy the update. I will admit the end made me cry. So get your tissues or as Harriet calls it, "cake" ready. Adios amigos.**

**-Em**

* * *

The past two weeks Jade has basically developed her own schedule. The entire house, apart from Victor of course, practically revolves around her. In a skype session with Eddie's mum, she told me that Eddie became the same way when he turned 8 months old. Jadely hasn't started talking yet which is kind of concerning me but at the same time there are worse things to be taken care of. Jadely's sleep habits have gone from great to horrible. I'm up with her every night, which is taking a toll on me. Eddie sleeps after school but as he naps, I take care of her and when Eddie wakes up I do my homework and other crap like chores. It's annoying to say the least. Mine and Eddie's mum warned me about this but when do I ever listen to to people? Needless to say, in the past three weeks I've slept about 2 hours every night and I am damn tired.

"Yacker where's the baby shampoo?" Eddie questions. We are getting ready to give Jadely a bath. Normally just I go upstairs and do it or Eddie does it in the downstairs bathroom but Joy said we could both go upstairs tonight. Whatever.

"Um, check your bathroom didn't you bathe her last night?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Hold her for a sec?" Eddie lifted Jadely into my arms.

"Hey baby," I smiled at her. She grabbed a piece of my hair and yanked it.

"Jadely what did mummy tell you about not touching her hair? Play with daddies all you want just not mummies."

A huge smile crept up on her face as she buried her head into my neck. I placed my left hand on her back for support.

"Alright," Eddie begins, he looks up at Jade and I, "wait I need to get a picture of this." His new thing is taking a picture of every second of Jadely's life. Shoot me.

"Don't you dare," I snap at him.

"But you two look so cute." Jade picks her head up and sends Eddie a scowl.

"See, even Jade is getting annoyed with it. Isn't that right Jadey?" I bounce her on my hip. She nods her head in agreement.

"Ok that was a moment for video," Eddie states as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright I'll agree with that. Let's go."

Jadely isn't really that hard to bathe but it's just annoying. Like, do I really have to spend a half hour of my day doing this? And I'm so tired I can probably faint.

"Yacker can you get me a washcloth?" Eddie asks me.

"Yeah." I got up and walk to the closet and throw one at him.

"Hey!" he exclaims as I sit back down. He grabs some water and flicks it at me.

"Oh you did not."

"Erm, I think I did," he flicks me again.

"Stop!" I flick some at him.

"This is actually really fun," he goes at it again.

After that it became an all out war. We were practically soaked. Jadely just sat there giggling every once in a while.

"Oh you're going to get it," Eddie states enthusiastically. He takes the wet washcloth and wrings it out onto my head despise my best efforts against him.

"You slimeball!" I take one of the random body washes and squirt it on his head.

"Hey! Ok then want to play that way?" He grabs another and squirts it on me. In the mists of our laughter we felt a little bit of water on us again. We turn to the tub where Jadely is just sitting there laughing.

"Oh my gosh Eddie!" I exclaim.

"Ok that's the best moment of the entire night."

She flicks us with water again laughing even harder then the first time.

"Ok, Eddie stop and maybe she will too."

"Well the water flicking is sorta reminding me of a time a certain girl poured milk on my head."

"Let's not bring that up or else it will happen again."

"Fine."

"Well, looks like someone used up my body wash," Joy peeks through the door.

"Eddie started it!" I excaliam.

"Just a reminder that you two have a kid, so you should stop acting like one," Jerome also peered his head in.

"Us stop acting like kids J-Dog?" Eddie asks, sarcastically of course.

"How do you even-" Jerome started.

"Ok, well we just wanted to check up on you two let's go now," Joy drags Jerome away.

Eddie and I laughed and then settled down to finish bathing Jadely.

* * *

"So can someone explain to me how Odysseus is feeling at this point in his journey?" Mr. Winkler asks the class. I yawn then slouch down in my chair. Don't ask me why Winkler is teaching English, I don't even know. And the Odessey is the worst book I ever read in my entire life.

"Patricia?" He calls on me snapping me out of my thoughts. My right hand goes to Jadely's foot. Touching her always relaxes me some how.

"Um, I think he is really tired but still wants to fight. To get home to what means the most to him," I answer.

"Great answer, Patricia. Ok now let's talk about the next chapter."

I stopped listening. I feel really awful. I peered in Jade's carrier sitting on my desk. She was sound asleep. Why couldn't that be me right now? The only thing keeping me awake was Eddie's hand rubbing on my thigh. I would be passed out if it was not there.

"Yacker," Eddie whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine."

"You look really pale and your leg is cold."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Eddie, Patricia," Jason begins, "you two alright back there?"

We both nod. I feel Eddie's concerning eyes peering at me as I turn to face Jadely. The bell rang shortly after.

"Alright, complete your homework. Class dismissed," Mr. Winkler excliamed from the front of the room.

"Tricia can I hold Jadely?" Joy asks me.

"Yeah sure," I respond. I lift Jadely out of the carrier and into Joy's arms. I was still sitting.

"Ready to go?" Eddie grabs the carrier with one hand and his other softly brushed over mine.

"Yeah," I take his hand in mine as I stand up. When I got to my feet, everything went black.

* * *

"Yacker?"

I open my right eye slowly then my left. Where am I?

"Patricia?"

I turn my head around.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" I mumble.

"You passed out in English and hit your head," Eddie whispers. Both his hands are wrapped around my left. He lifts it up and kisses it. As he let go I rubbed his cheek.

I realized that I was in an emergency room. That took me a long time.

"Jadely!" I exclaim in concern.

"Shhh, Joy has her. Calm down everything is fine. You're levels were really low and you passed out, that's all Yacker."

"I want Jadey."

"Shhh, Joy brought her home after you passed out. You'll be fine Yacker. After we get out of here you can see Jadey again."

He brushes a piece of hair behind my ear as a doctor walked in.

"Hello, Patricia, how are you feeling?" he questions me.

"Uh-uh I'm fine," I stutter.

"So, what have you changed in your routine recently that could of caused this?"

"Um, I haven't been sleeping as much," I slip.

"And why is that?"

Do I tell him about Jadely? I looked at his features. He looks older, some graying hair, thick glasses. I turn my head to Eddie and he nods. Almost as if he can read my mind.

"Um, we have an eight-month-old." I mutter.

"Child?" the doctor questions. I nod my head in agreement. He re-reads his chart. Probably figuring out my age. He stares Eddie down. I feel my eyes starting to tear up.

"Do you two raise her?" the doctor questions.

"Um, we do," Eddie begins cautiously, "we live in a boarding school so our friends and house mom help out a lot. But it's starting to be mostly us."

"I see," the doctor folds the chart under his arm, "I have two young girls so I know it can be rough sometimes. Especially for you two. And I'm guessing by the fact you said you live in a boarding school you're still maintaining to recieve a proper education. I was going to make Patricia stay overnight but with these circumstances I'll have her be released in a few more hours. Good luck you two. I'm sure you will raise a beautiful child."

"Thank you sir," I whisper, "it means a lot." He grins and exits the room.

"Have you ever noticed everytime we tell people about Jadely they warm up to us being parents really quickly. It's odd especially for us," Eddie realizes.

"We must just look like parents," I joke.

"Well, it's either that or the way you're eyes light up when you talk about Jadey."

"Oh god I'm one of those mums?"

"It suits you Patricia," he called me by my proper name for once, "it was like fate for you to be a teen mom. Look at how much your life changed in a positive way. And, I can't imagine life without Jadely on top of us any more. She completed me and I'm sure she does the same to you."

I smiled at Eddie's little speech. He pulled out his phone andhit the home button to show a picture of Jadely on the beach covered in sand over the summer as his lockscreen.

"Remember that day?" he asked me.

"It was the first day we brought her to the beach. I sat her down in the sand for like five seconds while I grabbed a water and she managed to cover herself with it. You laughed so hard and still managed to take a picture of it."

"How bout this one?" He unlocked his phone to show one of me holding Jadely. It was when she was around three weeks old, I wasn't even back in school yet. Her little head was turned up at me and our eyes met. We were both smiling.

"That's your favorite picture."

"Do you know why?"

"No because you always refuse to tell me."

"It's my favorite picture because that's when I finally realized I had stopped dreaming. You were really back and there was this little living, breathing, thing that was part me and part you. I didn't know how to react. So I took a picture of that moment to remind myself that I'm not dreaming and there is this beautiful little creature who I love more than any other person in the whole entire world who needs me to be there for her. No matter what the odds."

He wiped a tear off of my face and kissed my forehead. His lips went to my ear and whispered, "That was the happiest moment in my entire life."


End file.
